User talk:Piruk
All the sysops are inactive except me, so please direct your questions to my talk page. First of all, I need to make sure of the terms of the agreement. What are your plans for this "partnership?" Also, why are you doing this? This is most definitely not a social networking site, and I am certain that some members (who strongly oppose sites such as the one you represent) might not be happy with a decision. Secondly, I need to do some more research on your website. I can't access any pages, though, and I'm not going to give away my email address or birth date to a website I don't trust (no offense). Thirdly, I need to talk to the site leader to see if he approves. If he does, then I will set up a community vote. Now, could you please explain, in detail, what your site is about, as I can't exactly access any pages? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Piruk Yeh, no problem. See this screenshot. In the website, we can create your profile with pictures, movies ect... For the birth date, it's the Moc's birth date... In this website, you are the moc, the moc are you... The E-mail adress is personnal, nobody can see this. Other questions ? (Sorry for my bad english) No, your English is fine. Just respond on my talk page next time, OK? So... I've decided to create an account and give the birth date on the MOC. (One of the good things about this is that I can just look at page and image histories and see when the MOC was created.) What do I do next? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I can't create an account, because apparently September 13 of 2009 isn't a good age... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not comfortable giving away my birth date. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Just little thing Please expand your Nahok article. It is currently far below wiki standards. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hullo Hullo, I am a Moderator at Wiki Metru and would like to know about your Ning site. From what I know of, isn't Ning becoming a paid network soon? If so - who is paying? I'll join your site under the name Torongo as well. ;) ~Torongo~ 17:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) RE Hello, For the moment, the site is on a free host, But if the site meets a good success, I would pay the network. Matoran Liberation Army My idea was that a small army of freedom fighters, known as the "Matoran's Liberation Army", would use geurilla warfare against the troops of an evil Turaga who is trying to run the island of Kyra Nui like a dictatorship while the toa are busy. I would write stories detailing their attacks, attacks on them, and their fight for survival during this "civil war" of sorts. I haven't been on here much lately, and I've been working on some other stories, first. In any case, it is actually a long recycled idea. So, if you're asking me permission to use it, by all means, go ahead. 14:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) User:Kayos94 (I think my signature is broken) I don't like to give out my E-mail. I have to get a new one, anyway. Once I get my new one, I'll give you it, though. 02:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) User:Kayos94 (Yep, signature is definitely broken)